


好像和戀愛無關，但和食物有關的事

by ethor



Category: History2越界
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ethor/pseuds/ethor
Summary: ▲ 如標題，這系列主要想描寫的不是愛情，而是和愛情一樣重要的情感▲ 中中老師和小小的回合





	1. 紅豆餅與奶油餅

**Author's Note:**

> ▲ 如標題，這系列主要想描寫的不是愛情，而是和愛情一樣重要的情感  
> ▲ 中中老師和小小的回合

　　何中中，將近三十歲的職業少女（「同學注意，不是婦女喔」，何老師有言，燦爛笑容暗藏殺意），目前在志弘中學擔任物理老師以及二年孝班的導師，但在社團課的時候會變身為魔法少女（「不是吧，是魔鬼教練吧」，某排球隊隊長尖叫著糾正），帶領排球隊的孩子們揮灑青春、追逐夢想。  
　　她還是年輕的教師，資歷不足，自然需要付出更多的時間和熱情，才能達到自己的要求。教授物理、帶一個班就已經夠累了，但她還身兼排球隊教練，甚至還不顧其他老師的勸告，一次收了三個問題轉學生。然而，她從不後悔自己的決定。  
　　想念師範大學時是爸媽反對，所以她偷偷改了志願；想身兼教練時是前男友反對，所以她甩了他，然後帶著排球隊進了四強。  
　　她也曾有過很累很累的時候，好像她所有的努力都會被世界否定，但差了她十歲的么妹總是陪在她身旁，說：「不管別人怎麼說，我都支持姐姐的決定」。  
　　何家老年得女，一直想要第三個孩子的何爸延續兄姊的命名傳統，取名何小小。小小一直是何家上下的心肝寶貝，中中也一直很疼幼妹，她教她功課，從大學回家時帶點心給她，連她珍藏的[同人](https://blog.fc2.com/tag/%E5%90%8C%E4%BA%BA)本都願意給好奇的妹妹看（雖然好像讓妹妹一去不回頭的踏上腐女之道）。但當妹妹小學五年級，和隔壁鄰居的死小孩們跑來吵她要學打排球時，她沒趕他們去一旁玩，而是開始一串嚴格的訓練。  
　　當三隻小孩氣喘吁吁地累倒在排球場上，她站著，居高臨下地問他們：「怎樣，還要學嗎？」  
　　本以為會討饒逃走的三人卻不服氣地嚷著：「要，今天才剛練，以後會進步的。」「要，我還要打！打排球超帥的！」「要！我想跟姐姐一樣厲害。」  
　　所以她開始了不分男女的嚴格訓練，即使妹妹的手腕紅腫了一大片，訓練卻一點也沒減，只是回家後中中會默默地拿出冰袋幫妹妹敷上，一面叮嚀她哪裡還要注意。  
　　既然要學排球，那就要投入全身心的愛上這項運動。何中中是如此想的，而她希望三個孩子也是這麼想的。  
  
  
　　排球是如此有魔力的運動啊，用手腕感受球接觸的向量，完美的拋物線掠過球網上緣，擊出、飛越，那是一連串力學的完美展示。她不懂，為什麼那麼多人覺得一個物理老師不能身兼排球隊教練（或是一個女老師怎麼能當排球隊教練）？為什麼學校只有男排沒有女排，讓小小不必只能當經理？  
　　但他們越說，中中只會更想證明他們是錯的。  
  
  
　　放學鐘聲讓她回神，她的指腹正搓揉掛在書桌前的小巧排球吊飾，眼前是備課用的講義和筆記。社團課早就過了，她也換下運動服，鑽回教師辦公室裡的小隔間準備明天的課程，大概是有些累了，才會走神。小小放學後總會跑來找她一起回家，但看現在的進度，一時半刻她還走不了，她嘆口氣，拿起手機卻不是打給妹妹，而是找出賀承恩的號碼，想著讓賀承恩陪著小小一起回去。  
　　賀承恩就是當年其中一個隔壁鄰居的死小孩，雖然平時行為很幼稚，但是個負責、善良的男孩，只是何中中沒想到，賀承恩竟然會趁著集訓跟小小告白交往。  
　　從盛怒中冷靜下來後，她仔細思量觀察一陣子後，她覺得……算了，這麼憨厚老實，還能接受腐女，甚至配合小小各種大膽要求的男孩，真的很稀有。中中老師只能沉痛地認清現實，聯合隔壁鄰居的死小孩２號（AKA邱子軒）再三警告賀承恩不准亂來、不准欺負小小，不然就要他好看，而幸好賀承恩也從沒辜負他們。  
　　手機剛撥通，辦公室另一邊就傳來讓所有老師都轉頭張望的高調雞叫，還有自家妹妹惱怒的抗議：「吼，賀承恩，你會害我們被罵啦！」  
　　「不是，我怎麼知道這時間有人會打給我，我看看是誰……」賀承恩的聲音也跟著傳來，中中老師白眼一翻，掛掉手機，讓雞叫嘎然而止。她站起身，剛好跟賀承恩四目相對，讓高中死小孩只能乾笑著跟她打招呼：「……是中中老師呢！怎麼這麼巧哈哈哈哈……」  
　　「過來，別吵到其他老師。」中中招手，把兩個小孩叫進自己的小隔間。  
　　「我本來還想打電話叫你送小小回去的，怎麼跑來了？」中中問趴在隔間牆上傻笑的賀承恩，無奈地拉了張椅子給小小坐。  
　　「小小說想陪老師回家，我就帶她過來囉。那老師我就把小小交給您囉！」賀承恩戳戳小小的手臂，笑著跟她道別，「掰啦，明天見。」  
　　中中啜著茶，冷靜地看著妹妹害羞的跟賀承恩再見，最後賀承恩又在辦公室門口跳起來用力揮揮手，向兩姊妹告別後才離去。  
　　中中正想把注意力轉回講義上，小小就捧著一個牛皮紙袋，遞給她。「姊姊，給。」  
　　紙袋冒著熱氣，她打開一看，是兩個餅皮酥脆的車輪餅。小小一邊從書包拿出作業跟鉛筆盒，一邊解釋：「我從剛剛練球就覺得你的表情在說：『啊啊啊今天要加班你們這群死小孩給我乖乖練球！』，剛好王振文說這家紅豆餅很好吃，我就拖著承恩去買了。」  
　　中中感受著紙袋樸實的觸感和溫度，問：「老樣子？」  
　　「對唷，老樣子。紅豆的給你，奶油的是我的。」  
　　中中隨手捏起一個熱騰騰的車輪餅，從餅緣撥開一個小角，露出滑順的奶油餡料。「哪，這塊妳的。用袋子拿著比較不燙。」  
　　嘴饞的小小接過餅，小聲但開心的說了句：「我開動囉！」才小口小口的吃起來。中中看著像小兔子般啃著奶油餅的妹妹，忍不住捏捏小小粉嫩的臉頰，「吃了點心等等不會吃不下晚餐嗎？」  
　　「我哪有那麼小鳥胃？」小小含著食物，模糊的抗議著，「妳也快點吃，冷掉就不好吃了。」  
　　中中捏起紅豆餅，咬了一口，濃郁的紅豆餡讓她幸福的呼出一口氣。姊妹倆都沒去動桌上的講義和作業，在窗外的夕陽和辦公室被老師們逐漸點亮的日光燈裡，享受簡單的快樂。  
　　最後一口總是特別香，小小滿足地趴在桌上，嘆道：「好吃……」  
　　「真的……」中中靠在椅背上咀嚼著溫厚的餘味，抽了張面紙給妹妹擦嘴，「吃完了就要趕工囉。」  
　　「啊，早知道就多買幾個回來。」小小喃喃抱怨著，翻開習題。  
　　「別鬧了，買太多妳會吃不下。」中中吐槽著，拿起筆在講義上寫下詳解，「啊妳今天怎麼樣？上課還好嗎？」  
　　「很好啊，姐我跟妳說喔，英文課的時候陳老師啊……」小小總是細心，在老師來來往往的辦公室講師長們的八卦總會壓低聲音，而中中在妹妹面前也不再是老師或教練，而是疼愛妹妹的平凡姐姐。  
　　何中中老師的小隔間，有著姊妹倆的悄悄話和竊笑，還有著紅豆和奶油的香氣飄溢。  
  


——〈紅豆餅與奶油餅〉完


	2. 甜甜圈上的洞

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▲ 如標題，這系列主要想描寫的不是愛情，而是和愛情一樣重要的情感  
> ▲ 承恩小小子軒，青梅竹馬三人組的回合，賀小這時候還沒在一起

　　何小小在公車上數著還有幾站，身旁的大男孩難得的沒有呼嚕大睡，只是抱著書包，沉默的望向窗外。而她緊握著手裡的英文單字本，一個生詞都沒看進去。子軒開刀的醫院離學校是城南城北的距離，他們從公車上擠滿學生，到了車上只剩下零星幾人，才終於聽到目的地的站名。  
　　他們走進醫院大廳，詢問服務台，在錯綜複雜的大樓間找到了骨科病房，終於在掀開簾子的瞬間看到他們的竹馬好友。  
　　躺在病床上的子軒面色還有些蒼白，看到他們卻還是撐著想坐起來：「你們怎麼來了？」  
　　「欸，你不要看到我們這麼激動，躺回去。」承恩一個箭步把子軒壓回床上。小小注意到子軒的左腿已經打上石膏，無力的被固定在床上。  
　　「阿姨，我們來看子軒。手術怎麼樣？」小小坐到子軒媽媽身旁，子軒媽媽本來疲憊擔心的臉色也因為看到兒子的好朋友來而舒緩了點。  
　　「醫生說很順利，之後就注意傷口那些就好了。你們吃過晚餐了嗎？放學就過來應該餓了，阿姨請你們吃點東西？」  
　　「阿姨您太客氣了啦，您跟子軒還比較辛苦，買你們的晚餐就好，我跟小小會回家吃。我們先幫您顧著子軒。」  
　　子軒溫順地應著媽媽臨走前的叮嚀，等到媽媽的腳步聲遠離病房才從床上撐起身。「不是說你們不用來了嗎？」  
　　承恩聳聳肩，轉身從背包裡抽出一大疊作業：「我拿作業給你。你就認命乖乖寫完吧！」  
　　子軒報以一個白眼，但還是接下那疊紙張，隨手翻閱著。「球隊怎麼樣？」  
　　「練習賽輸一局，就、你也知道我主攻不強，家均又沒什麼經驗。」  
　　小小在陪病椅上坐下，順便補充：「下一次比賽在兩週之後，那個時候應該會讓家均上場，我跟姐姐都覺得他多練練應該會很棒。」  
　　子軒沈思，但在小小眼中，他沒有血色的側臉只讓他更虛弱。「也好，家均可以多練。」  
　　「軒軒好啦，先別管球隊跟作業了。啊你現在呢？還好吧？」承恩也不客氣的挨著小小坐下。小小不小心注意到他很體貼的沒有壓到自己的制服裙襬。  
　　「就開刀啊。你要看嗎？」子軒也不做作，直接掀開被單讓膝蓋露出來，傷口已經纏上厚厚一層繃帶，承恩左瞧瞧右看看，好像也看不出什麼來。  
　　「我還以為會像電視劇演的一樣，整隻腳都要吊起來欸！」  
　　「拜託喔那是整隻腳骨折⋯⋯我才開個膝蓋而已。」  
　　「......會痛嗎？」承恩似乎不敢摸被包起來的地方，伸手到一半比劃著，最後只是幫子軒把被單蓋回去。  
　　「不會啊——」「騙人。」  
　　小小抬頭，語氣裡少見的帶著尖銳，戳破那層飄浮著的假象：「才不可能不痛，邱子軒你不要裝了。」  
　　子軒愣住，然後隨即自嘲的笑笑，仰頭看著緩緩滴落的點滴：「對，麻藥剛退的時候超級痛。不過有打止痛針，現在好多了。」  
　　承恩不著痕跡的皺了眉，只有小小看得見，但隨後他又掛上憨直的笑臉。「沒關係，軒軒我來幫你秀秀。痛痛飛飛～！」  
　　「賀承恩你走開！噁心死了！」  
　　小小笑著看著她的恩軒CP在被病痛稍稍減弱的頑皮裡打打鬧鬧，直到子軒媽媽帶著晚餐回來，他們才起身告辭。子軒媽媽最後還是給了他們一人一個甜甜圈，說是在醫院樓下的麵包店買的。承恩的是巧克力，小小的是草莓。  
　　在公車上，承恩和小小聊起明天的作業、球隊的訓練甚至還有小小最近看的BL小說。但他們沒有提到，7號球員究竟能不能重返球場。  
　　回家前，承恩剝了一半巧克力甜甜圈給小小，小小也照做，把粉紅色的甜甜圈分成一個不那麼好看的半圓，塞到承恩手裡。

  
　　隔天他們再次搭上同一班公車。  
　　子軒的氣色好了一點，正躺在床上讓護理師換藥。他們這才第一次看到子軒的傷口，本來光滑的左膝上，多了一道約半掌長的傷口。傷口經過縫合敷藥已經不可怕，但是看了心都跟著痛了起來。賀承恩沒對傷口大肆評論，只是坐在一邊等換完傷口。  
　　小小把作業交給子軒，聽著男孩們互相刁難，子軒打開筆記埋怨承恩的字很醜，承恩則回嗆子軒這麼多天沒讀書腦子變笨，審美觀也變爛了。  
　　小小跟承恩陪著子軒和子軒媽媽講了會話，恰好碰到醫師查房。子軒的主刀醫師查看過傷口和子軒拄著拐杖歪歪扭扭走路的樣子，倒也沒多說什麼，只是叮嚀他好好休息。  
　　醫師離開病房的時候，子軒媽媽輕輕起身跟了出去，承恩握著水壺，隔了幾秒也跟上去。子軒只是靜靜的看著兩人離開，一邊在小小的經理筆記本上寫下各種練習賽的注意事項。  
　　小小突然起身，「唰」地拉起簾子，但隔著簾子，還是能聽到醫生斷斷續續的聲音：「不行跳，能避就避」、「激烈運動都不能做，再開第二次只會更差」⋯⋯  
　　小小覷著子軒的表情，但子軒只是在筆記本上徐徐的拖曳著筆尖，懶懶的問其他隊員的狀況。  
　　「軒軒⋯⋯我——」  
　　「小小。」子軒打斷她，眼神裡滿是堅毅的哀求。拜託不要講出來，妳知道我不碰排球會死的。拜託不要判我死刑。  
　　就算要死，也要我自己下手。

  
　　「小小啊，」窗外的夕陽溫軟，把子軒笑容裡的憂傷沖淡，像沒那麼苦澀，「我可能再也沒辦法上場了，妳缺不缺幫手？」  
　　她好想哭。就算子軒笑得溫柔無痛，她的心還是快要碎成一片。  
　　明明就不甘心，為什麼還要笑啊。男生都是笨蛋嗎？  
　　但她沒有說出口，因為她不想看到子軒那世界末日的笑容。她抽走子軒手上的筆記本，封面是她自己畫的，兩個排球少年相親相愛的模樣。  
　　「那等你出院，一起去買筆記本跟板夾。我要幫你畫筆記本封面。」  
　　子軒惶恐萬分：「不、不用了，素色的筆記本就很好了。」  
　　承恩回到床邊時，子軒跟小小已經對於排球隊經理的筆記本究竟該有什麼樣的封面攻防了三百回合，子軒當然是節節敗退的一方。  
　　「邱子軒。」 承恩突然在打鬧間少見地叫了子軒的全名，「我有事要跟你說。」  
　　子軒定定地看著承恩，小小想，或許子軒早就知道他們想說卻不能說的話，只是他也默默把那些真相包在厚厚的紗布裡。  
　　承恩開朗地笑著：「我要當隊長啦，抽籤抽到我喔。」  
　　子軒翻了個白眼，但或許那也是鬆了一口氣的掩飾。「當就當啊。」他不客氣地伸出手，「隊長請客，我想吃樓下麵包店。」  
　　「靠......朋友這樣當的喔！」  
  
  
　　小小和承恩在壅擠的電梯裡沉默著，承恩知道小小想問什麼，小小也知道承恩只是不知道怎麼開口，所以只是默默的等著。  
　　循著麵包香氣，兩人很快就找到了醫院商店街。承恩拿起托盤夾子，一樣選了甜甜圈，草莓跟巧克力，還有一個原味灑滿糖粉的要給子軒。  
　　他們結完帳，承恩抱著好聞的牛皮紙袋在麵包店前面呆呆的站著。  
　　「軒不能打排球了。」「軒軒說他不能上場了。」  
　　兩人同時開口。他們的默契一直都極好，不只兩人，還有子軒也是。只是現在要討論的正是子軒本人。  
　　小小先把剛才病房裡發生的事情如實描述了一遍。「他大概自己也清楚⋯⋯那樣的膝蓋是不能再打球了。他說他想幫我、想當經理。但我不知道啊，我不知道這樣對他來說是不是最好的選擇？至少我覺得他這樣能接觸到排球、也不用上場，應該可以吧？」  
　　承恩把半個臉都埋在紙袋裡，吸著甜甜圈的香氣，悶悶的說：「小小，妳喜歡當經理嗎？」  
　　「蛤？喜歡啊？我喜歡排球、也喜歡看你們打排球——」  
　　「但不只這樣吧？」承恩從紙袋上露出的眼睛一樣憨直，但正是這份直爽常常讓小小招架不了。「妳以前說，想一起上場。妳覺得只當經理是『最好的選擇』嗎？妳應該要最了解子軒現在的心情吧？」  
　　小小愣住了。  
　　是，她也想打球啊。但是因為她是女孩子，球隊不收，她只能當經理。  
　　所以她應該要無比理解子軒現在的心情。已經沒辦法上場，卻還渴望戰鬥的傷兵，能夠忍受每天在場邊看的誘惑嗎？她還可以偶爾在大家玩鬧的時候換體育服去打個幾局，但子軒卻連下場都會被嚴格制止。  
　　子軒忍不了的。小小下結論，他們三個是從小吃同一包乖乖、打同一顆排球長大的，她太懂兩個男孩的脾氣了，承恩不放棄、子軒不妥協、她則是脾氣倔，尤其在排球這方面。  
　　「……我懂。」 小小深吸一口氣，「但我們能怎麼辦呢？」  
　　子軒的膝韌帶、小小的性別，都是無可奈何的事情。再怎麼不放棄、再怎麼不妥協，再怎麼倔強，總要面對現實。他們只能退居二線，既然身體不讓他們打球，那就用頭腦。反正她跟軒軒都是聰明的孩子，跟賀承恩不一樣。  
　　剛被暗中嫌棄腦袋不靈光的賀承恩在麵包的香氣裡沉默了很久。最後才低聲問：「邱子軒……有哭嗎？」  
　　「沒有。一次都沒有。」韌帶斷裂的當下、跑醫院求診、開刀前一天，還有知道自己再也打不了球的時候，子軒可能苦笑、自嘲、或是認真的考慮用其他方式為排球付出，但卻沒流過一滴眼淚。  
　　「那個白痴⋯⋯為什麼他不哭⋯⋯」承恩的聲音已經開始顫抖，「他哭的話還比現在笑的還好看吧。」  
　　「承恩⋯⋯」  
　　「他幹嘛不哭，他不哭我哭很奇怪欸！他都已經沒辦法打球了，連跳起來都不行了啊！幹嘛不哭啊！」賀承恩摀著臉，哭了出來。小小只能拍著承恩寬厚的肩膀，最後她實在忍不住了，把承恩擁進懷裡。他的哭泣很壓抑，為了忍住哭聲，整個肩背都在顫抖。他小心翼翼的伸手抱住小小，然後哭得更兇。小小抓著承恩溫暖的手臂，把自己的眼淚悄悄擦在承恩制服上。  
　　「他才是應該要當隊長的人啊，他如果不當隊長的話，我要怎麼辦？」 承恩嘶啞的嗓音質問著。  
　　儘管子軒受傷的這段期間，承恩是三人之中表現得最為正常的。他上課、打球、開始跟著學長交接隊長的工作，偶爾搞笑一下，但果然也是裝出來的。  
　　子軒球技強、有領導風範，承恩小小本來也認為子軒會接任隊長，他們只需要各盡其職就好，子軒會帶著他們拿下冠軍的，像兒時約定一樣。可是剛剛，子軒撐在拐杖上，走了幾步就痛到冒冷汗，他們都知道子軒已經不能走在他們前面了。他們得揹起子軒的夢想和責任，繼續走下去。

  
　　小小當然害怕，但更害怕的應該是承恩。他突然接下隊長、暫替主攻位，但開朗的笑容裡包含了幾分對自己的懷疑？  
　　小時候的夢想有多狂妄，或許碰上冰冷的現實他們才懂。  
　　他們在醫院的商店街哭成這副模樣，還有好心人拿紙巾來安慰他們，大概是以為他們剛失去至親吧。小小抹著眼淚謝謝人家的安慰時，心裡卻明白，失去夢想的痛，跟失去至親相比也沒有不痛多少。  
  
  
　　他們過了半小時才回到病房。子軒正低著頭寫作業，「怎麼去那麼久啊？你們——」他抬頭，對上兩雙浮腫的眼睛。  
　　子軒微微一頓，然後伸手：「賀承恩你們是偷偷去約會嗎！甜甜圈拿來！」  
　　「什麼約會！不要亂講！」小小急的跺腳，承恩跟她才沒有什麼！  
　　「軒！你聽我解釋，我真的沒有紅杏出牆！我愛的還是你！」賀承恩雖然也急於澄清，不過澄清的方向好像往小小樂見的地方一去不復返。  
　　最後他們在吵鬧中分食甜甜圈，子軒用衛生紙包住手指，把裹滿糖粒的甜甜圈分成三塊。  
　　小小舔掉融在手上的巧克力，看著承恩跟子軒爭論哪誰手上的甜甜圈比較大塊。  
　　他們都是甜甜圈，有各自的一塊空洞。  
　　但如果三個人一起分享，中間的空洞就會消失，而他們能分享彼此的甜味。

——〈甜甜圈上的洞〉完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 甜甜圈是醫院裡最能撫慰人心的食物(認證


	3. 爆米花與鬆餅

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ▲ 如標題，這系列主要想描寫的不是愛情，而是和愛情一樣重要的情感  
> ▲ 振文和倩如的回合，CP還是文武、家均倩如  
> ▲ 跟[越界│家均倩如] 下一次，絕對不會失戀(https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122990)有關

　　邱倩如踏出校門的時候，她約的男孩已經等在門口了。不是哥哥邱子軒、也不是讓她悄然心動的陳家均，而是總跟她鬥嘴的王振文。

　　王振文也是很多女孩會喜歡的那種男孩，濃眉大眼、機靈裡還有點天真的傻。不過倩如怎麼想都不認為自己會喜歡上振文，畢竟他講話真的太欠扁，完全無法想像跟他交往的樣子。

　　雖說如此，振文的確是個很好的朋友。振文會陪她討論家均、會告訴她球隊比賽的日期，她去看球隊練習時也不會趕她走，甚至還會告訴她坐哪邊可以清楚的看到家均。至於王振文扔下她跑到可以看到王振武的位置幫振武加油的這部分，看在朋友的份上她可以不計較。

　　打架事件後他們本來有好段時間都沒見面，但自從在志弘重新相遇後，兩人之間開始有了些交集。先是倩如跑去問他自家哥哥開社團會議何時結束、後來是振文問她護膝要怎麼挑，兩人漸漸熟絡起來。後來不知怎麼的，振文振武發現了她對家均的心意，振武一貫的冷靜以對，而振文則常常找機會調侃她，但也講義氣的一直在幫她拉近與家均的關係。

　　「走吧走吧，幾點的電影？」振文把背包掛在右肩上，懶懶地向她招手。

　　「六點多，慢慢搭捷運過去就好了啦。」倩如走在前面一步，而振文在她身後緩步走著。

　　「不懂妳欸，看電影找陳家均不是比較好嗎？找我幹嘛？」

　　倩如鼓起臉頰：「萬一他不喜歡恐怖片怎麼辦？這樣他搞不好以後都不想跟我去看電影了。」

　　振文瞪大眼指著自己：「啊我也不喜歡恐怖片——」

　　「你不一樣，我又不喜歡你。」

　　「靠我是工具人嗎？」振文憤憤的嚷著，「我要跟邱子軒跟夏宇豪跟陳家均告狀！」

　　「你敢？不准說出去！」倩如停下腳步，伸出指頭在振文鼻子前面晃了晃，「不准跟排球隊的人講我喜歡看恐怖片！連你哥都不准講！」

　　振文盯著她的指尖：「喜歡恐怖電影又不是什麼丟臉的事。」

　　「我希望大家都覺得我是喜歡可愛東西的女孩子嘛。我喜歡粉紅色、喜歡毛茸茸的玩偶、還有可愛的狗狗貓咪兔子，大家知道這樣就好了。如果大家知道我喜歡殭屍惡鬼這些東西，應該會覺得我很恐怖吧。」

　　「為什麼不能喜歡可愛的東西也喜歡恐怖的東西？夏宇豪也同時喜歡拳擊跟縫紉啊，我的家政作業都丟給他做。」振文理直氣壯的幫她開脫。

　　「……這根本不一樣！」

　　進場前倩如買了鬆餅，振文則是在買票的時候點了爆米花。倩如眼角瞥到幾個高大的身影，不經意縮了縮。

　　「怎麼了？」振文察覺到她的異狀，問道。

　　「別，你別回頭。」倩如扯住振文的袖子，「是被你跟夏宇豪打的那群人。」

　　振文聞言非但不退縮，還躍躍欲試的想把手上的東西塞給倩如。「太巧了吧！來個Round two怎麼說？」

　　「不可以！」倩如把振文拉得更緊，開始念他，「你衝什麼？人家又沒過來找碴。都被你跟夏宇豪打過一遍了，不要管他們。」

　　振文望著走遠的那群高中生，「他們還有欺負妳嗎？」

　　倩如搖搖頭，自從宇豪振文幫她出頭後，那群人看到她也會裝沒看到，這樣也好。「沒有。快點啦，電影要開始了。」

 

 

　　倩如在劇情來到比較不恐怖的片段時才轉頭看向振文。振文用外套蒙起三分之二的臉，只露出一點眼睛，準備一有狀況就能躲起來。

　　「……」倩如決定放著振文不管，並且順走一把爆米花。

　　振文拉下一點外套瞪她，但還瞪不到三秒，螢幕上又有殭屍衝出來，他只好把自己縮回外套內。

　　果然剛剛不跟他拿外套是對的。倩如想著。

　　振文一開場就突然問她需不需要外套。她拒絕之後振文才把外套當成盔甲把自己包起來。

　　啊，如果是普通的女孩子，應該會很心動吧。講義氣、貼心、有時候還笨笨的很可愛，但倩如雖然善變，卻一向都清楚的知道自己喜歡什麼。那是振文，不是家均。她點點頭，她果然還是喜歡宇豪、家均這種類型的男孩。

 

 

　　王振文終於在劇終後把頭探了出來。「終於結束了……」

　　「你都躲在外套裡面，錯過好幾個精彩畫面欸。」倩如在亮起的燈光下卻查覺到一絲不對勁，振文身上外套繡的名字怎麼是王振武？「你穿你哥外套喔？」

　　「喔，對啊。」振文抖抖外套上的爆米花屑，把外套抱在胸口，「我說我要來看電影，他怕我冷就把外套給我了。」

　　「你哥真好欸，」倩如不甘示弱，「但我哥也——」

　　「邱倩如馬上停止你炫耀哥哥的行為。」

　　「你哥這麼貼心，難怪很多人追。」王振武當年在北江也算是校草等級，倩如還記憶猶新。

　　「他那是中央空調好嗎？」振文臉色卻難得有點不悅，「他對每個人都這樣，對每個人也都不在意。」

　　「你是忌妒吧？你也不差啦，之前不是也有個女生要追你？對了，你有喜歡的女生嗎？我跟你聊陳家均，你也該告訴我你喜歡誰吧？」

　　「邱倩如，我有一件事要跟妳說。」振文的語氣嚴肅，還有些顫抖。

　　倩如腦子當機了一下——等等現在什麼狀況，王振文是要告白嗎？可是振文不是我的菜啊！不行，得拒絕，得跟他說我們比較適合當朋友——

　　「我不喜歡女生。」

　　「咦？」突然的轉折讓倩如措手不及。

　　振文皺著眉頭托著臉，注視著緩慢滾動的電影幕後名單：「我喜歡的人是男生。」

　　這句話的資訊量有點大。倩如花了幾十秒才反應過來：一、振文有喜歡的人了，二、振文喜歡男生。

　　但細想起來，她怕的事情並沒有發生，兩人友誼沒有面臨破裂。而且不管振文的性向，她都一樣把他當朋友看。

　　「好喔。」倩如點點頭，伸手，「爆米花拿來我要吃。」

　　振文呆愣愣的把整桶爆米花塞給她，好一會才回神吐槽：「喂，我講正經的，妳還滿腦子想吃爆米花。」

　　「又沒什麼差。你還是會幫我追陳家均，會幫我挑哥哥的禮物，會陪我來看恐怖片。頂多以後我幫你追你喜歡的人、幫你哥挑禮物嘛，你還是我朋友啊。」倩如嚼著爆米花補充，「損友那種。」

　　振文盯著她，再次確認：「我是同性戀喔。」

　　「我看起來像不懂中文嗎？」倩如小手一揮，自信滿滿地回答，「不用擔心，我非常了解怎麼追男生，一樣可以幫你。」

　　振文從她手上抓走最後一點爆米花，塞進嘴裡含糊不清的回嗆：「是沒錯，可是妳每次都失敗。」

　　「喂！」

 

 

　　振文沒有堅持要送她回家，但還是陪著倩如搭捷運，但卻對倩如對於心上人的追問避而不答，只說追到了一定給倩如看。

　　倩如眼看撬不開振文的嘴，只好放棄，最後才拋出心中真正想問的問題。「不說就不說，哼。那你覺得啊……你們決賽那天，我應該去嗎？」

　　「去啊，不然家均就要沒人加油了。」振文欠揍的笑著。

　　「你很煩欸！」倩如踢了振文一腳，「可是我是外校的，也不太懂排球……」

　　「說真的，陳家均看到妳來一定很開心。」振文懶懶的掛在吊環上晃著，但他的建議卻讓倩如開始動搖，「你跟子軒學長一起來看比賽吧。搞不好因為妳來，陳家均大爆發，我們就贏了。」

　　「你們本來就會贏。」倩如抱著書包喃喃，「而且我去能幹嘛？我又不像哥哥一樣懂排球。還是說我要做個什麼吃的……」

　　「不不不妳什麼都不要準備！你只要用全力大喊『陳家均加油！』就夠了。相信我，真的有效。」

　　倩如回想幾次看他們練習的時候，哥哥會為宇豪吶喊打氣，振文也會為了振武拋下形象大聲吼出加油的話語。「可是……」

　　「可是什麼？經理都說話要妳去加油了，妳最好來看比賽喔。妳追男生的技術這麼爛，這次有我幫忙妳一定會成功。」

　　倩如終於點頭，裙子在她手下被捏成一朵花，「好。」

 

 

　　兩人下了捷運，振文依然把倩如送到路口才分別。分別前倩如伸出手掌。

　　「欸王振文，我們一起321，大喊『戀愛加油！』」

　　「我不要。」振文嚴正拒絕，「我又不是清純女高中生。」

　　「快點啦！」倩如在人行道上大喊：「王振文戀愛加油！」

　　「妳小聲點！」路上行人紛紛回頭，振文慌忙跟她擊掌，這才讓倩如開心的笑了出來。

　　「雖然你不肯說你喜歡誰，但還是祝福你，一定能牽到他的手。」

　　振文害羞的抓抓頭：「好啦好啦，我……我會加油。」

　　「啊對了，」倩如朝他揮揮手，「比賽也要加油。」

　　「那是一定要的。」

　　「那，再見。如果追到人家一定要跟我說，我請你跟你男朋友吃鬆餅。」

　　「妳先把陳家均追到手再擔心我吧。」振文笑著擺擺手，瀟灑的轉身離去。

 

 

　　很久很久以後，倩如終於在聚會時看到振武握著振文的手走向他們，這才震驚的知道當時振文喜歡的人是誰。

　　她看著振武緊緊牽著臉紅的振文來到她跟家均面前，跟她介紹：「倩如，這是我男友王振文。」

 

 

－

　　後話

　　「王振文，所以看電影那次，你穿振武的外套是在故意閃我嗎？」

　　「廢話，當然啊。」

　　「那為了慶祝你終於脫魯，我來親自下廚做鬆餅給你吃吧！振武也一起！」

　　「邱倩如住手啊啊啊啊啊！」

　　

——〈爆米花與鬆餅〉完


End file.
